The day Blood spilled everywhere
by Fairy-Chan 544
Summary: Lissanna Lies and Natsu believes her. Sad story about Lucy
1. Chapter 1

The Day Blood Spilled Everywhere

Levy's Pov

As I step into the guild it's as noisy as ever! I sigh, When will we ever get some peice and quite. I hear the guild doors open again to see Lu-Chan standing there. " Hello Minna!" She yells to the guild. as I stand up to run to her i hear Natsu yelling at her." Lucy! Why did you attack Lissana today!" "What? I didnt do anything to her." Lu-Chan says "then why is lisanna in bandges!" He yells at her. I feel myself shaking as Lucy says her next sentence. " Well why do you belive its me you need to get proof!" Lucy yells at him " Lisanna saw you!" He anwsers " I wish Erza would kill you! The only thing you use are your silly little keys that you always hide behind!" He Yells. i see Lu-chan holding back the tears. " Grey,Erza who do you believe?" Lu-chan askes "Natsu" They both reply. as i stand up to yell at them Lily pulls me back down and says " No Levy" I start to cry quitley as he strokes me with a brown paw. " Then Kill me..." I hear Lucy say. all the noise in the guild stops as Matser comes out of his office. I see Wendy,Mira,Bisca and Auska hugging each other crying. "Fine. i will with pleasure" I hear Erza say, I start screaming no all over again." Hevens Wheel" I hear Erza say "STOP THIS BRATS!" i hear Matser yell. But it's to late Red Blood is spilled all over the guild floor as we hear a thump on the ground. " LU-CHAN!" I yell but Gajeel wraps me up in a hug. As I hear Master yelling at Natsu,Erza,Lisanna and Grey to rub off their guild marks and never come back. They do and leave the guild with a bang. " Lu-Chan.." I say.

**How was that I had fun writing this. dont worry I am going to write more chappies. Remember to R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Levy's Pov

" Lucy Heartfilia was the kindest mage I have ever met. She was the owner of 10 of 12 golden zodiac keys. She didn't deserve to die. She was welcome to the guild with open arms everytime she walked in. I will miss her. It fells like there is an empty part of my heart. Being a parent it is hard loosing one of your children. Rest In Peace my dear Child." Master said finishing his speech. At this point I was crying hysterically with Mira. It felt like me and Mira was like Lucy's sister. We were so close, as the memorial ended all her sprits came out. The one sprit I was really sad for was Loki. His eyes were puffy and red from all the crying as Mira and I walk up to him we give him a hug. " Loki we all feel the same way." Mira said " I know.. I-i's just so hard when your owner dies." He reply's "I have been through it once and I didn't want to go through it again." He says "Get some rest Loki." I say. "Thank you Mira and Levy" Loki says with a golden flash he and all the other sprits leave. As Mira and I walk back to Fairy Hills I see Erza in her 'room'. " WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! YOU'R NOT A MEMBER OF FAIRY TAIL ANYMORE SO GET OUT OF THESE ROOMS!" Mira yells at Erza. Erza picks up all her armor and leaves. As Mira and I go to our rooms we both look at a pic of Lucy on our walls witch casus us to cry even more. As I walk out of my apartment I knock on Mira's door." Mira can I sleep over at your place tonight?" "Sure Levy!" Mira Reply's. I go to my room to get my stuff and run back to Mira's "Goodnight Mira." I say " Goodnight Levy" She Reply's. During the night I get startled but a voice and wake up. I see Mira's worried face. " Levy are you ok?" Mira asks " Yea, I just had a nightmare of when Lucy... passed." I say looking down when I said lu-chans name. " Levy, when ever you need someone to talk to you always have me." Mira says, "Thanks Mira." I say hugging her. When our hug ends I fall back to sleep. I wake up to the sun on my face and Mira smiling at me. " Come on slow poke! We need to get to the guild!" Mira says "Sorry I overslept." I say blushing " That's ok Get dressed and then lets go!" Mira says "Sure!" I reply. So after I get dressed we quickly hurry to the guild.

**Wow long chappie. Thank you to all the people who reviewed my story I will take all of you're advice.**

**Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy's Pov ( DUN DUN DUNNN!)

FlashBack

As I call Virgo out I ask her if she can take me to the spirt word. She reply's with her usual " Yes Hime" As we go to the spirt world I quickly talk to all my spirits. " Loki, virgo, aquarius,Taurus,Cancer,Sagittarius,Aries,Scoripo,Gemini and Capricorn Ined to fake my death." I say looking down at the ground. i hear loke gasp and say "Why Lucy?" "Well, I feel unwanted at the. My team hates me and never goes on missions with me anymore." I say " Gemini i need you to act like me and play along with what Natsu says. if he says 'I wish Erza would Kill you' then you say 'then kill me' ok you got it?" " OK Master" I hear Gemini say. "The rest of you at my 'fake' memoial cry so much that your eyes become red you got that?" I ask "Yes Princess" They all reply "Gemini go tomarrow ok" i say "yes master" Gemini replys...

(End of Flashback)

It's been 2 days since i faked my death.I want to go back but I can't. I don't want Mira-Chan and Levy-Chan to feel sad. As I see a picture of me,Levy-Chan and Mira-Chan i stat to cry even more. I hear my door open and i sacredly ask "W-who's there?" "Lucy?" i hear Mira-Chan say "Your alive!" She sayd running to me crying "Your really alive" She wispers hugging me in a tight hug. "Mira-Chan where are you?" i hear Levy yelling "In Lu-Chans room" she replys "why are you in her... room". as levy sees me she runs towards me and Mira-Chan " lu-lu-chan your alive" She says gripping me in a tight hug with Mira-Chan. " do you want ot go to master?" I hear Levy-chan choke out " Just Master" I say. as we both stand up Mira-Chan and Levy-chan find a black coat in my dresser and put it on me. " Lets go" I say " Yea!" they both reply. So we walk out of my room to our home Fairy Tail.

**I am so sorry for not a long chappie I was thinking about what to write for this chappie**


	4. Chapter 4

Masters pov

Evere since Lucy's death the guild has been glommy. No-one smiles now and all you can hear is sobbing. Everyday I go to Lucy's grave and cry. The guild is lost without her.

"Master!" I hear Mira call out

"What is it?" I ask

"Can Levy-Chan and me talk to you alone?" Mira askes

"Sure come in my office" I relpy

As I see Mira and Levy walk into my office a stanger wearing a pitch black coat followes them.

"Levy, who is that?" I question

"You can reval your idenity" Levy says

As I look closely at the person wearing the coat I relise it is a girl. As she lifts her hood off I see it's... Lucy!

"but how are you alive?" i question

"Well" Lucy's starts

" My team would always say im weak and you should just die so i asked Gemini to act like me and... you know the rest, so there is no point me explaining it anymore."

"Do you want your closest friends to come into my office?" I ask

"Yes Please" Lucy reply's

"Wendy, Bisca, Auska please come to my office now!" I yell

As Wendy, Bisca and Asuka enter my office they gasp as they see Lucy.

"Lu-Lucy-San" Wendy says wide eyed

"How are you alive?" Bisca askes caying a crying Asuka

" Well.." lucy starts again

As she tells them all what happened and they lock her up in a huge group hug.

"Lucy are you going to tell the guild?" I haer Wendy say

"Yes I am" lucy replys

"Today?" asuka askes

" No maybe tomarrow so I can get some sleep and look better" Lucy Replys

After Lucy says that sentence everyone in the room including me starts to laugh at her comment.

" wh-what's so funny?" Lucy askes

"Don't worry" I say


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy's Pov

As Levy-Chan walkes me home I can not help to smile. My home Fairy Tail id going to see me again.

"Lu-Chan, I bet everyone will be so happy to see you!" Levy-Chan says with the widest grin I have ever seen.

" Yea I think so to!" I reply

As we walk into my house I see a small Lump on my bed. as I pull Loki's key off it's chain and put it in my hand I pull of the blanket to find... Happy!

"happy what are you doing hear?" I ask the blue cat

" I missed you Lushie" He replys

" I didn't you go with him" I question

" No, he hurt you and no-one hurts my friend!" He says standing up

"Thanks Happy" I say hugging him

"Awwwww" Levy says behind me

"Happy where are you!?" I hear Him say

"There you are. In Lucy's room" He says

"Ah hello Weakling how are you alive?" he questions (AN: I am calling Natsu Him for now on)

"Like you would care" I reply

" OPEN GATE OF THE LION LOKI!" I yell

with a bright golden flash my spirit Loki appers

" On it luce" Loki says

"REGULAS IMPACT!" Loki yells

" Just try to defet me Weaklings!" He yells

" solid script Iron!" Levy-Chan yells

" Roar of the sky dragon!" I hear Wendy yells from outside

" requip the gunner!" I hear Bisca Yell

" GET OUT NATSU!" I hear Wendy and Bisca yell

"I'll be back for more Weaklings" He says grabbing Happy and leaving

" HAPPY!" I yell

"LUSHIEEE!" Happy Yells Back

"NO" I say falling on the ground

" Lucy-San!" Wendy yells running to me

"I'm fine now" i say

" you should go to Master and tell him" levy-Chan says

"I will tomarrow" I say

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed it means a lot to me.**

**Sorry for short chappies I have been thinking a lot about this story**

**Thanks again!**


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy's Pov

"today will be such a good day!" I say sitting up in my bed stretching

"I can't wait to go to the guild today!"

So I get out of bed have a quick shower, get dressed and have a peice of rasin toast for breakfast. I almost forget my black coat so I quickly slip that on and run to the guild as fast as I can.

As I open the guild doors Master see me and quickly husses the guild.

"Today I have an anoucment to make brats!" he yells

"You can come up now" se says pointing to me.

As i quickly run up to the stage i start speaking

"Hello minna" I say enthuasticlay into the everyone hears it they all have a shoked expression on there faces. As I take my hood off everyone gasps.

"Lucy!" They all yell running up to me until master squishes them

"let her have space brats, she just came back home" Master yells

"What happened?" Marco askes

"Well.. I knew that my team hated me so 4 days ago I asked Virgo to take me to the spirit world and I talked to all my spirits about the plan and they aggred so i asked Gemini to act like me and yea you know the rest" i say trying to regain my breath

I run off the stage and get squished in a enormous group hug

"Guy's can't breath" I say struggling for breath

"Sorry Lucy" Elfman says stepping back

"Let's PARTY!"Master says jumping on top of a table

As lound Laughter fills the room everyone starts enjoying there self and partying like there is no tomarrow. As Mira-Chan and Levy-Chan come up to me

"We really missed you Lu-Chan" Levy-chan says hugging me

"I did to Levy-Chan" I say returning the hug

As we party on into the night some people are planing not to far away.

Erza's Pov

"You do not know who you messing with , Lucy Heartfilia" I snarl

"We will get our revenge soon Erza just wait" I hear Grey Say

**Hi Minna!**

**I have a verry big shoutout to Sweet-icy for being a good reviewer!**

**See you guys next time! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for not updating this story for a while but I have just haven't goten any idea's for it! Today I came up with a good idea so here it is!**

**Disclamer: Fairy-Chan544 does not own Fairy Tail.**

Lisanna's Pov

"Ok guys so the plan is..." I hear Erza say. I am just so happy that they are falling for this act! Every night I call Lucy to tell her that the plan is working. I smile to mayself.

"Lisanna? Are you listianing?" Natsu askes with an evil smirk on his face... wait EVIL! When did Natsu ever have a Evil side?

"Sorry guys what was that? I was just thinking about what Fairy Fail's doing right now" I say trying to have an evil glint in my eyes.

"Ok so the plan is" Erza starts "We ambush Fairy Tail tomarrow and take Master, Lucy, Levy, Wendy, Bisca and Asuka. after we take them we tell them the deal. If they want Master and the others back then they will have to fight us and try to win wich they won't." erza completes.

"Ok so tomarrow we go to Fairy Tail take them put up a deal and they have to fight us right?" I ask.

"Yes Lisanna" Grey answers

"soryy I didn't listain the first time guys" I say with a slight blush on my face

"You won't get away with this" I hear a chained up Happy say

"oh yes we will and who's gona stop us Blue cat?" natsu askes with another evil glint on his face

"You two break it up! Lisanna you can go to your room to rest for a bit OK" erza says making her way over to the bickering Dragon slayer and Exceed.

"Thanks Erza" I reply running to my room

As I enter my room I lock the door and I make my way over to my comunacation Lacrima

"Hey Lucy, Master" i say into the ball

"Oh hey Lisanna!" Lucy says with a smile

"Ummm can we talk in Masters office with him?" I ask

"Sure!" lucy replys walking into Masters office

"master! open up it's Lucy" She calls

"Come in" I hear the old man say.

"Master, I know the plan" I say carmly

"Ok tell us" master says

"OK tomarrow Natsu,Grey,Erza and I will come to Fairy Tail and try to take you, Lucy, Wendy, Levy, Bisca and Asuka. They will try to take you but they will fail because I will use my strongest form and defete them with you two. then you, Lucy and I will go to the counsole and they gill get thrown in jail." I say

"Ok Lisanna thank you!" Lucy says with a huge smile on her face

"Ok Master and Lucy see you tomarrow and please tell Mira and Elfman what I have just told you and that I am on your side. Also tell them they can't tell anyone else. OK?"

"Ok sure lisanna" Master says

"see you tomarrow!" I say smiling

"Bye, bye!" they both say.

**Wow this is getting really good Bye for now! :)**


End file.
